


Cauchemar

by Pigeon_royal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon_royal/pseuds/Pigeon_royal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis son retour de l'Enfer, Dean avait des cauchemars. Chaque nuit. Dès que le sommeil s'emparait de lui. Et une fois endormi, impossible d'échapper à ses séances de torture. Que ce soit Alastair se réjouissant de mutiler sa chair, ou lui-même se délectant de faire subir le même châtiment aux pauvres âmes ne méritant pas le paradis.<br/>Chaque nuit, c'était en sursaut, le souffle court et couvert de sueur qu'il se réveillait. Et s’il était chanceux, Sam le tirait de son agonie nocturne, sûrement réveillé par ses gémissements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit truc que j'avais écrit il y a un an ou quelque chose comme ça. Les kudos et les commentaires sont très appréciés je vous le promet ^^
> 
> Mon tumblr : http://demon-pigeon.tumblr.com/

Depuis son retour de l'Enfer, Dean avait des cauchemars. Chaque nuit. Dès que le sommeil s'emparait de lui. Et une fois endormi, impossible d'échapper à ses séances de torture. Que ce soit Alastair se réjouissant de mutiler sa chair, ou lui-même se délectant de faire subir le même châtiment aux pauvres âmes ne méritant pas le paradis.  
Chaque nuit, c'était en sursaut, le souffle court et couvert de sueur qu'il se réveillait. Et s’il était chanceux, Sam le tirait de son agonie nocturne, sûrement réveillé par ses gémissements.  
Avec les années et toutes les épreuves par lesquelles Sam et lui passèrent, ces cauchemars devinrent moins fréquents, jusqu'à presque disparaître. Son esprit avait réussi à trouver une défense contre ses souvenirs. Ce qui résulta le plus souvent à des nuits vides. Ni rêves, ni cauchemars. Seulement un abyme sombre entre le moment où Dean fermait ses paupières et les rouvrait.  
Et Dean ne se plaignait pas. A quoi bon ? La vie des Winchester sur la route n'avait jamais privilégié les grasses matinées ou autre. Le sommeil était seulement le moment pour le corps de se recharger en énergie, pour chasser plus de monstres le lendemain.  
L'aîné des Winchester avait donc enchaîné ces nuits sans saveurs au fur et à mesure du temps. Jusqu'à la mark of Cain.

 

***

 

Sam et Castiel se démenaient à trouver un moyen de sauver Dean.  
Dean qui, pour lutter une énième fois contre les forces obscures qui menaçaient l'humanité, avait pris le lourd fardeau de la mark of Cain sur ses épaules.  
Dean qui ne disait jamais rien alors que cette malédiction faisait ressortir tous les démons qu'il tentait en vain d'enfouir au plus profond de son être.  
Dean qui, en pleine nuit, se mettait à crier le nom de son frère ou celui de l'ange du jeudi dans son sommeil agité.  
La mark of Cain avait fait revenir les cauchemars avec une puissance encore plus dévastatrice, mais cette fois-ci, le souvenir des Enfer était bien mince comparé à tous les remords accumulés durant les années.  
Maintes fois, Sam avait accouru à la chambre de son frère au bunker, armes à la main, redoutant une quelconque attaque extérieure.  
Et comme au temps de sa sortie de l'Enfer, Sam dut reprendre son rôle ; réveiller Dean, le tirer de son supplice nocturne, le rassurer, l'écouter dire que tout allait bien.  
Sam savait très bien qu'elle était la cause des cauchemars de son frère. Et le voir dans cet état l'encourageait encore plus à remuer ciel et terre pour trouver le moyen de soigner son frère.

 

***

 

Cette nuit au bunker ne fit pas exception.  
Castiel entendait une fois de plus les plaintes de Dean et comme toutes les nuits, l'ange s'était précipité au chevet du chasseur.  
C'était désormais devenu une routine pour Castiel. Il voyait bien les cernes sous les yeux de Sam se creuser et la lumière de l'âme de Dean faiblir de jour en jour. Il soulageait donc les deux chasseurs par ses actions.  
L'ange était apparu près du lit de Dean. Il observait l'humain, en sueur, crispant ses doigts sur les draps pour se rattacher un tant soit peu à la réalité et laissant échapper des gémissements remplis de peur.  
Comme à chaque fois, Castiel chassera les mauvais rêves de Dean. Il déployera ses larges ailes sombres par-dessus le corps endormi de l'humain comme si celles-ci formaient une barrière que les cauchemars ne pouvaient traverser. Et il restera dans cette même position, à veiller sur Dean jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille le matin.  
Dean, lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux le matin, entendra le bruit significatif de la téléportation des anges mais il n'y prêtera pas attention. Il n'y prêtera pas attention car il sera trop occupé à ressentir, comme chaque matin, la caresse sur sa joue. Comme une plume.


End file.
